Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 637 - Eclipse Year!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #637 - Eclipse Year! is the six-hundred thirty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Continuing Onwards Kurt breaks out of the Hidey Hole, and sees the cake from last episode. Alas, he must continue onward, and grabs Wolfie to do so. He does have a second cake for perhaps the future F3 monument, and an egg for a third cake down the road. Kurt talks about the completed Season 6 fundraiser for Child's Play Charity, they are at $395k raised throughout the series. The world save is at 23,420.02 megabytes. FLoB-athon 2017...next week! With a lot of weekends not working for him later in January, FLoB-athon 2017 is happening in a mere week, January 7th. It is definitely very soon, but he discussed with some other people and feels that capitalizing on all the energy the season has had is key. Kurt thinks 640 will be the first episode of Season 7, but perhaps it may be the season finale monument building. Kurt's streaming endurance has reached, and he is thinking an eight-hour stream. He is keeping with FLoB-athon 2015's stress-free theme after how he stressed and ultimately in his opinion under-delivered with FLoB-athon 2014. He tells people to mark their calendars for the 7th. There will also be guests. He knows that no matter what time he has the stream, there are going to people who miss out. Kurt says that he has the archive of FLoB-athon 2011 and is working hard to upload it and enjoy it. Question: What do you think of the Grand Tour? The new show starring the ex-Top Gear hosts has not really impressed Kurt much. It is like Top Gear, but without the copywritten segments. Kurt thought the whole series would be the 'adventure' episodes from Top Gear, and finally a two-part exploration to Namibia went up that he liked. If Kurt was not already an Amazon Prime member, he would not have gotten it just for the show. Kurt hopes they're taking viewer feedback. Question: What are some things you're looking forward to in 2017, things such as new movies, conventions, space missions, astronomical events, etc In August 2017, there is going to be a total solar eclipse cutting across the United States. Kurt has never seen a total solar eclipse, and absolutely will be there at a totality point. The place of maximum totality is somewhere in a field out east, it's tempting, but any totality works for him. Kurt talks about the mountains of Utah being an impressive place to look at totality. PAXs are definitely something he likes to attend, East in Boston was his favorite but is happening at a bad time. Kurt is not too interested in a Minecon, the convention in 2016 wasn't great, he's more interested in on-brand appearances. Question: Have you ever been recognized outside of conventions, if so how did you act, if not, how do you think you would act? Kurt oddly has only been recognized on non-convention vacations, not in Phoenix or Chicago. He got recognized in a Sedona pizza place on a hiking trip, he got recognized in California too. It is strange, but none of the fans that have seen him have been intrusive or annoying, and Kurt has tried to act normal. Kurt ran into another YouTuber on one of his most recent trips bizarrely enough. Question: I'm thinking of going on a five week vacation in the summer of 2017, my question is this, should I go to Texas, or should I come stay at your place in Phoenix? I'd be happy to sleep on the couch Firstly Kurt may not be in Phoenix to see, and he emphasizes seeing the solar eclipse. With five weeks, Kurt thinks the viewer could see the entire country. Question: Some celebrities are paid for more for being in an advertisement for a minute than some people earn in an entire year, do you think that is fair? Fairness does not really come into play, it's just the way things are. He probes other questions of the line between selling-out and just trying to survive. People's names can have a certain worth to the economy. It's like a big name player making basketball team's seats costs go up, and it is all part of the economy surrounding the industry. Kurt also says that celebrities are not really in the 1%, some people are unfathomably more wealthy than most stars. Kurt says that he hopes a celebrity will choose what the sponsor and support based on their core values. Kurt looks forward to the end of the week, with FLoB-athon 2017! Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack Prank Wars w/ Beef & Etho - Nether Hole for Pause and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 11 - Touching Midas.